Mass Effect - Now it's getting real
by MrShmee
Summary: I thought this would just be another normal playthrough, then suddenly I'm dragged into the game helping Shepard defend Elysium from Pirates, now I'm using my knowledge to prevent the almost destruction of the galactic community? Well I've got Shepard with me, how hard can defeating the reapers be?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a self insert**

**My first attempt at a Mass Effect**

**So I reviews will be well appreciated**

**So let's begin**

* * *

><p>Okay I had be dreaming, either that or I've gone insane. Maybe I was just hallucinating, hard to tell to be honest considering the circumstances.<p>

Just a few minutes ago I was sat back on my sofa in my apartment, started up my Xbox and loaded up Mass Effect. Hadn't played in a while and thought I'd do a new femshep playthrough.

Caroline Shepard, yeah I never was creative with my characters names ( Richard, Alice .etc). She was gonna be an Infiltrator, always did like those over powered sniper rifle. She was going to be feminine looking but with a hint of badassness inherent in any Shepard character, she may look small and fragile but she can damn well kick your ass. She was a blonde with shoulder length hair, piercing emerald eyes, arched eyebrows, full crimson lips, a beauty like no other. It was when I got the choosing her background story... that was when it happened

I was reading the descriptions, I always used to forget what they all meant, sole survivor, spacer .etc. My eyelids began to feel heavy and they started to droop slightly, I looked over at my clock saying 9:30. " can't be feeling tired already?"I thought to myself, I assumed it would subside so I carried on trying to force my eyes to widen but I couldn't, there was some unseen force closing my eyes, and as they did I felt.. relaxed like I was weightless. I couldn't feel my sofa anymore or see the lights of my apartment through my closed eyes, I kept trying to open them but to no avail.

Then air was rushing by me, like I was... FALLING! My eyes opened in alarm and I looked, I could see nothing, just light rushing by as I traveled at a colossal rate and I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said it felt like the speed of light. I felt like my limbs were gonna be ripped off, But as quickly as it had begun I began slowing down and the rushing light began to form shapes around me. Before I knew it I was in a military grade on a hard metal framed bed in uncomfortable Armour surrounded by similarly dressed lads. They were all strapping on items to their Armour, grenades and the like, fumbling with shotguns and assault rifles. I noticed their Armour seemed much bulkier then mine, mine was much more lean. Then my mind was blown, the symbols on their armour, the weapons they were holding, they were Alliance marines... and this was mass effect!

But I don't remember any of this from the game? Where was I? What was I meant to be doing here. Before I could ask any one there was a loud thumbing of Armoured boots as another Marine entered the room. Everyone snapped to attention, I followed suit trying to fit in.

"Listen up marines, you've all been briefed on the situation." Umm I haven't "Now you all know the drill, there is not a snowballs chance in hell that we are gonna let those ugly four eyed bastards get their filthy claws on Elysium!" Elysium, this was the Skyllian blitz! Where Shepard gets the War Hero background, my ears suddenly became attuned to the loud sound of gun fire and the whistling of shuttles flying over head, the deafening crack of a main gun of a frigate firing, Jesus Christ I was in a war zone!

"Okay marines let's move out! Campbell!" Huh that's my name, I turned to see the apparent commander looking at me. "you've got first section! Now let's move out!" There was a loud reply of Ooh rah! before we all piled out of the door, I soon became aware of the Assault Rifle on my back, so I wasn't unarmed that's a good start... It's folded, how do I get it to open? I fumbled with the thing as I jogged with the group, I found a rather conspicuous button, I pressed it and the rifle suddenly sprung out in all it's full glory. It was just the standard M-8 avenger nothing special, but I had always preferred that to the others, I liked the look of it more.

"Campbell, take your section up that route, don't let a single batarian through you got it?" I just nodded in an unsure way. "Right the rest of you with me!"

Now here I was behind a makeshift barricade of crates and sky cars with three other marines. Twenty batarian slavers charging towards with their horrific guttural war cries brandishing shotguns and similarly lethal items.

"Permission to open up on these bastards sarge?" Oh so I was a sergeant? That's why these guys were with me. "uhh right, OPEN FIRE!" I tried to say it with as much authority as I could manage, not sure if it worked but it got the desired effect as they started blazing away with their Assault rifles. The Batarians returned in kind blasting away, they were getting awfully close, I could almost see the whites of those hideous four eyes. "Sarge can't you force them back or something?" One of them shouted to me, no idea what he meant though, what was he expecting me to do?

"Huh?"

"Well your a biotic aren't you? Toss 'em around or something" He replied shredding one Batarian with his assault rifle only for another to take it's place.

Oh wicked biotics! I love biotics... how do I use biotics, Before it was just a click of a button, now what? I tried to visualize the throw attack I had so commonly used, I brought my right arm up to my face trying to command my biotics to what I wanted, my eyes widened as my hand was enveloped in blue energy. I thrust my arm ahead of me and a glowing blue orb shot out ahead of it. It propelled it's way forward and slammed into the chest of a random batarian forcing him off his feet and he flew back a good 5 or so metres, damn that was cool! Right Aaron your a marine now, got to get your head in the game I told myself. I brought my rifle up and sighted the Batarian now sprawled out on the floor, I compressed the trigger and hundreds of tiny projectiles fired out at the speed of sound, peppering him as he rived in pain before falling limp.

Holy shit! I just killed someone! A batarian maybe, but a person none the less. I fell on my ass in shock of my own actions. I looked over at the corpse, full of tightly placed perforations all over his body, blood seeping out, eyes staring out in silent horror.

Before I could react a batarian clambered over the barricade and jumped on me waving his shotgun in my face, snarling at me in some indistinguishable language. How crap am I at fighting? What the hell! I'm gonna die already, at the hands of some angry batarian slaver no less. Fuck!

Before I could curse in my head any further, tiny projectiles the size of grains of sand ripped through his kinetic barriers and turned him into something more akin to Swiss cheese. I looked at my fellow marine with a smoking assault rifle. "This is no time to get sentimental sarge, they won't stop coming!" Christ that was close, come on Aaron get it together, it's kill or be killed. Pushing my negative thoughts away I hardened my resolve and raised my rifle to face the oncoming Batarian charge.

They fell in droves, little trouble for professionally trained marines. Regardless though we were losing, as one fell 4 more would take their place, more and more lead was coming our way. I looked to my right to see all three of my marines get hit by shotgun blasts at close range, ripping open their armour like some sort of morbid can opener. My blood boiled, I may not know these people but they obviously knew me and they fought with courage to protect this colony. Now I had read up on mass effect enough to know what those Batarians would be doing to any civilians they found. Now all their attention was all me but I was glad for it.

I stood up and raised my glowing blue arms, I pictured in my mind levitating a batarian in the air and slamming him into a wall. I couldn't stand for long, the bullets started flying. I quickly focused on one unfortunate pirate, lifting him into the air. He struggled to no avail and I forced him into a nearby sky car, he hit it head first, he dropped to the floor limp, his neck at a unnatural position.

But my angry display had cost me, my shields were breached and I took a round in the shoulder. I collapsed behind the barricade, the adrenaline lessened the pain but I had never experienced something like this, I could the Batarians coming closer firing away to suppress me. I can't die come on! Not like this. Wait could be worse, I could be captured shit! I began panicking uncontrollably.

"Need a hand there trooper?" I turned to my right and my mind was blown a second time in an hour. There she was, just as I had envisioned from her blonde hair, to those emerald eyes, down to the shape of her nose. Caroline mother fucking Shepard!

She ran and combat rolled beside me, assault rifle up. This a was a trained professional no doubt. "What's your name soldier?"

"um Campbell, Sergeant Aaron Campbell" I stuttered slightly but I managed. She looked at my armour, "Biotic right?" I nodded she smirked "Excellent" She peeked up behind our cover firing a few bursts to keep the Batarians from getting to close. "Cam, you reckon you can use your biotics to throw this grenade further?" I nodded. I guess I could, it was pretty small. She quickly produced a grenade, pushing the detonator she launched it forward. I quickly sprang up and forced it further on it's course, It was heading straight for a sky car. It exploded the car in flames in seconds the thing erupted, two pirates were engulfed in the flames and disintegrated, others were shredded by shrapnel their kinetic barriers being to weak to stop them from embedding themselves.

"Time to let loose marine!" She stood up and ran forward, assault rifle up, she fired in accurate controlled bursts, in comparison to my fervor with full auto. I quickly joined her side adding in my biotics. One fool ran to close and I threw him back, slamming him into one of his buddies before Shepard shot them both with precise hits to the head. I began pouring fire into them, one batarian went into a blood rage at the extent of their casualties from just two Alliance marines.

He slammed into my torso and brought me to the ground, he began laying hits into me, my armour absorbed most of his hits. I managed to get one of my arms out from under him, I began channeling my biotic energy into my clenched first before biotically punching him in the side of the head. Least to say it did the trick as he flew off me. As I got to my feet I realized there were only three batarians left.

Shepard was concentrating on the largest one, a big brute. I took the right one and in seconds his shields were down, I biotically forced him into a wall before putting a short burst into his torso, his slumped down as he sat against the wall. The final Batarian saw sense and ran, Shepard turned to me.

"Not bad marine, damn fine biotics" She said with a grin. Then her grin turned to a look of concern. "Your wounded" She said gesturing to my shoulder, in the heat of the fire fight I had forgotten about it. "Don't you have any medi gel?" Umm no? how do i tell? I don't have a hud! I just shook my head. "Here" She said as she opened her omni tool to apply it, I felt relief almost instantly, wow that stuff really is good. "Thanks" I said with the best smile I could manage considering the circumstance we were in. "I'm Lieutenant Caroline Shepard" She said reaching out an arm. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Campbell" I took her hand in mine "Likewise" Then my eyes turn to horror as I looked past her. She turned and a similar expression adorned her face. A Pirate frigate was coming straight to out position, fast.

Shit we haven't got firepower to deal with that! It neared and I could see it's external turrets were targeting us, a shuttle emerged from the side no doubt carrying more slavers.. pirates whatever they were. Well it was fun while it lasted I suppose, but before I could say goodbye to my new companion I heard a great shrieking like a jet plane flying over and to my astonishment, a genuine Alliance frigate soured over us, It's main gun fired and split the inferior Batarian craft in half. On the side I could the inscription "SSV Hastings" To think Pressly was on board that somewhere. Soon after Alliance shuttles were flying over dropping off marines all over the city.

"That was cutting it close" Shepard said beside me, I turned and grinned. "That was a damn fine shooting Campbell" She said turning to me. "I'm sorry for the loss of your squad" She said gesturing to the three corpses, I nodded solemnly. "What were their names?" Oh I wasn't expecting this, quick think she might think your a spy! "Um Robert, Mike, and Sam." That'll do right, sorry unnamed generic Marines.

"... One of them is a Woman" She countered with a skeptical expression.

"Uhhh Sam short for Samantha!" I quickly corrected, perhaps to quickly but she didn't seem to notice and she nodded. "Well we should get them back to your unit" She said I nodded in understanding.

We walked to the corpses shutting their eyes. Then I felt it again, the heavy eye lids. What I'm going back again? Already? Before I knew it I was falling, light rushing by me as I spiraled in an endless abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is<strong>

**Chapter 1 of a new ****fan fic**

**Review please**

**they will be much appreciated**

**thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I'll try my best to follow**

**the tips you gave me **

**Cheers guys :) **

**On with the chapter**

* * *

><p>I'm falling, flailing around in nothingness. I can see but my eyes are closed? Well this is disconcerting to say the least, the second time I've been rushing downward in a black chasm. I can actually make out something beneath me! marble like, black, flat, shiny, rushing towards me at high speed. wait what! oh Christ! I slam into at breakneck speed... I expected that to hurt more? In actual fact I can feel nothing, a sorta of strange numbness falls over me as I unsteadily manage to stand up.<p>

In front of me their is some sort of rectangle. It's edge less, almost like a hole cut into the darkness, and I can see things beyond it! Some sort of interior, large windows looking into space, Alliance personnel walking by. Well it's a portal that much is obvious, I cautiously edge towards it, I tentatively touch it with my fingers. Then my whole hand, an arm. I guess it seems safe enough, or stable should I say. As lightly walk against it before fully passing through.

"Ah Lieutenant Campbell, sir" Some Official in Alliance blues turned towards me, data pad in hand. "All the necessary documents have already been forwarded for the transfer, Captain Anderson has given you full permission to come aboard."

"Um.. what?" I've obviously missed something somewhere. The hell? What station even is this, and where the did I just come from? I'm just freely warping reality now?

"Your transfer sir? You were recommended for the position of Second Lieutenant aboard the Normandy SR1." I just gave him a blank look, did I just jump through time? An Airlock opens behind me.

"Ah you must be Lieutenant Campbell, correct?" I turn to see Pressly approaching me. "Captain Anderson would have come to greet you personally but he is busy at present, a Council Spectre has just come aboard."

"Um.. Is this Arcturus?" Pressly stared for moment, confusion written on his face

"Well of course it is?" Wow lucky guess. "Where did you think it was?" He shook his head suddenly. "We haven't got time for this, your expected aboard immediately, we're to make our departure to Eden Prime in fifteen minutes."

"Uh right.." I just stared forward, processing everything. Well no use dilly dallying, got to be convincing. I stood to attention as best I could "Ready to come aboard sir!"

Pressly nodded to the ensign behind me before leading the way inside the airlock, we waited a few moments while we were decontaminated before walking on board. And there I was, on board the Normandy, My mind was blown a third time in one day. To think here I was, on the SSV Normandy SR1, It ain't no SR2 but it was damn fine all the same. I stared around in awe at the cockpit, the CIC, it was all there perfectly replicated from the computers to the ceiling panels.

I quickly regained composure as I realized Pressly was staring at me like I was a gawking idiot. "Well here it is, your gear is already on board in the cargo bay, you'll be able to find your sleeping pod in the crew quarters, it is marked with your surname and rank" He paused for a moment obviously in thought. "Um I think that's it." He picked up a data pad from his station by the Galaxy Map and tapped away for a few moments before turning back to me. "Welcome the Normandy Lieutenant, if you need to know where anything is just ask me" Oh I doubt I'll need to ask Pressly, I know this place like the back of my hand. "Oh and don't be too nervous at this new assignment, this ship is brand new so no one is an old hand aboard yet"

"Acknowledged, thank you sir" He nodded

"Commander Shepard will give you your duties, she is current XO on board. She's probably down in the mess." I nodded "Carry on lieutenant" I threw up a shoddy salute before walking by him, he turned back to his station, locking in coordinates or something.. Whatever it is Pressly does. I looked down at myself to realize I was in Mass Effect 3 style Alliance Blues, I had one black ranking bar on either shoulder and an Alliance insignia sewn on the front, I always did like these uniforms. I walked down the left hand side steps into the crew quarters, a couple of marines saluted me as I walked by. I turned the corner and stopped dead.

I saw before me for a second time Caroline Shepard! the feeling you get when you see her, the savior of the galaxy, first human spectre, destroyer of the collectors, in the flesh, not on a TV screen. It's indescribable, and she doesn't even know she is going to do any of this now.

I took in her appearance I noticed she'd cut her hair, it was now similar to Doctor Chakwas' style. She looked up from her data pad and whatever it was she was eating to see me, her eyes widened and a grin formed on her lips. I quickly snapped out of my daze as I realized I was staring and probably looked like some drooling perv.

"Oh if it isn't Sergeant Aaron Campbell" She said standing and walking towards me. "Oh my mistake it's lieutenant now" She said taking in my uniform. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, I heard you were on Torfan, hope you gave those slavers one from me" I stared blankly at her. "Oh sorry, I imagine that's a hard subject to talk about, a lot of good marines were lost that day." She smiled solemnly

"Anyway welcome aboard, I was damn glad when you name crossed my desk."

Should probably say something uh.. "Happy to see you again Commander" What was that? That was weak, you have to act like a total hard ass to Impress Shepard. To my surprise however her grin returned to her face. Then to my astonishment she enveloped me in a hug, not a bear hug like I had expected but a gentle more womanly hug.

"It's good to see you again Aaron" She said with a small genuine smile now. "We need to go out for drinks and catch up, like we did on Elysium after we kicked those Batarian bastards asses."

She released me and took a step back... Was she blushing? Nah probably my imagination. "Can you believe they're building a memorial, for us?" My eyes widened, I know they built a memorial for Shepard but I'm included as well? "We made the Alliance damn proud that day, you know my mum even mentioned you when she was congratulating me about it, saying I'd done the Shepard's proud." Hannah Shepard, the mother of Commander Shepard... Mentioned me? Am I famous? I need to remember, I've lost whole years!

She just seemed to stare off for moment, reminiscing. She snapped back to reality "Anyway you can just sit back for the next hour or so. You haven't got any duties yet until we reach Eden Prime, be ready though." She said her face taking a more serious look. "Anderson hasn't given me the full details but I know this is more than just a shake down run for Normandy, what with the Council Spectre on board." I just nodded.

"Before you do go however doctor Chakwas wants to see you, she wants to check your biotic implants, apparently you missed your last checkup or something along those lines" Right I'm a biotic aren't I, oh please don't be an L2, please don't be an L2. "You okay?" I turned back to her realizing my worry had shown on my face.

I made my expression more stoic. "Aye Aye ma'am"

"Dismissed Lieutenant" She said saluting, her grin returning to her face

I saluted back before swiveling on the spot and walking to the med bay behind me, goddammit Aaron learn to speak more! Your gonna make her think your a total pansy, well maybe you are but she doesn't know that. Wait no your not! You've been in combat against Aliens! Time to man up I thought as I walked into the med bay. Then I took in the huge array of surgical equipment. Needles, scalpels, even drills. Oh Christ!

"Ah you must be Lieutenant Campbell" Doctor Chakwas said looking up from her station, in that beautiful, soothing British accent, ah reminds me of home. I smiled slightly at that "Have a seat" She gestured to a chair by one of the beds

"Before I begin, is there anything you want to tell me now" She noticed my fidgeting as I glanced around the med bay.

"Umm not that I can think of Doc" I said eyeing the huge knife on a hydraulic arm next to me

"Oh relax lieutenant, I won't be cutting you open today." She said with a warm smile "I just need to scan your implants, if you would just sit still for a moment" She opened her omni tool and scanned me up and down. " Vitals seem are fine, no sight of rejection from the implants, yes your L3 seems it perfect order" L3, oh thank god for that! I let out a bated sigh.

"Thanks Doc, um would that be all?" I tried to use my eyes to will her into letting me leave. She just chuckled

"That will be all Lieutenant, your dismissed"

"Thank you ma'am" I gave a quick salute before walking out

I walked around to the eating area and sat down, Shepard had gone somewhere so it was just me. I checked to make sure I was alone before I said forward and put my head in my hands, trying to focus. I was on Torfan? I'm a Lieutenant? Somewhere along the way I have lost a lot of memories... That or I just bypassed time entirely. Either way for some reason I'm only being placed in times where it's relevant. I was on Elysium where Shepard first makes a name for herself as a soldier, that is an important time in her career and now I have jumped forward to the first Mission of Mass Effect. But people obviously remember things I don't, especially her. I must have these memories locked away somewhere.

I sat for a moment there tapping lightly against my temple, well no use thinking about it now, Soon we'll be at Eden Prime and I have to ready.

I'm going to be fighting Geth, but we'll pick up Ashley on the way so that's a plus, but this is where it begins.. With Saren, I thought that name with contempt. Suddenly I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Nihlus walking by, he glanced at me for a second as he passed before he disappeared around a corner.

My eyes widened on their own as he departed. Shit! Nihlus is going to die! Christ I forgot about that! That's my first order of business, to save Nihlus before Saren blows his brains out across the floor..,.. But how am I going to manage that, I can't attack Saren directly, he'll just whoop my ass before I have a chance to get a shot off. Damn it, I'll have to think of it as I go. Crikey this isn't gonna be easy, but I suppose it would be naive for me to expect as much. This is no casual mode.

This is it... This is where it truly begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**as always. Next chapter is**

**going to be the beginning of Mass Effect**

**as we all love and remember it**

**so stay tuned for that and again**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**No real authors message here so **

**On with the chapter**

* * *

><p>I'm surprised at myself, I would have thought I would have freaked out by this point. I seemed to be taking everything in stride, I was calm, collected despite this whole bizarre stage of events. Being pushed forward in time twice, either that or being transported to an alternate reality, hard to tell. Regardless I feel I have a duty here now, knowing what I know I can prevent so many deaths and change the course this galaxy is heading in, and if i'm here to stay which seems like a correct assumption to make at the moment, then I'm damn well going to try.<p>

We were currently waiting in the cargo hold. The transmission from the marines on the surface just came through, It was the standard broadcast from the game. Marines firing on unseen enemies before becoming awestruck at the sight of a massive dreadnought landing on the surface. After that we were immediately assembled, I'm part of the ground team. 'My' gear was standard issue Alliance Marine armour, an M7 Lancer and a M3 Predator as a sidearm, I have definitely got to upgrade after this. Strangely I only had a beret but not a helmet, I can't tell if this is a reflection on the fact that in all three games I never wore a helmet, neither did any of my crew... Well except Tali but she kinda needs it to.. stay alive, Aaron focus! I pulled on my beret, I always did wish I could wear these in game.

Joker came over the intercom. "Engaging stealth systems.. board is green, we are running silent."

Anderson turned to us "Your the muscle in this operation Shepard, Move fast and heavy, secure that beacon at any cost."

"What our orders on survivors sir" Alenko spoke up from behind me.

"Survivors are a secondary objective, whatever has attacked this colony is here for the beacon without a doubt, it's your top priority!"

"We're approaching drop point one"

"Nihlus? Your coming with us?" Jenkins spoke for the first time.

"No, I move faster on my own" He began moving towards the open cargo bay door "I'll be ahead and report my findings to you" With that he launched himself out of the Normandy and completed a hard drop to the surface.

"Nihlus will feed you status reports throughout the mission, besides that I want radio silence"

"We've got his back Captain"

"The mission is yours now Shepard, good luck!"

"Approaching drop point two"

I must admit I was trembling a bit though, already knowing what I was going to be facing although I suppose that's a consolation if anything.

"You okay Campbell?" I looked up to see Shepard in front of me with a look of concern

I forced a grin. "Never better commander!" She grinned back.

We moved towards the door, the Normandy cruised downwards before slowing, Shepard was the first out followed by Jenkins and Alenko. They never did show this bit in game, ah well here goes. I stepped out into the open air before falling, I guessed I dropped maybe six metres down before landing on one knee, my kinetic barriers absorbing the impact.

"Ship perimeter secure commander" Kaidan announced

"Okay let's move, weapons free" Shepard ordered, they all drew out their Lancers before moving forward at combat pace, I followed suit taking up the rear. We could hear intense firefights all around.

"Jenkins you take point"

"Aye aye ma'am" Jenkins moved ahead of us and rounded a bend, that's when I heard them. I low whining type noise, three geth drones burst out behind some rocks further ahead and opened fire on Jenkins. he was cut to pieces in seconds, never stood a chance.

"Contact" I shouted almost on instinct. I fell into a prone position and leveled my Rifle, I shredded the first drone, it exploded in mid air with shrapnel flying in all directions. Two similar soundings explosions followed immediately after.

I approached Jenkins body cautiously, I did a quick survey with my eyes. " Negative contacts commander." I looked down at Jenkins, his pain stricken face displaying agony, his eyes wide open in shock. Shepard approached from my right and crouched next to him, closing his eyes.

"Cut straight through his shields. Didn't even give him time to react." Kaidan looked dejected.

"We'll give him a proper burial but we still have a mission to fulfill. Stay focused" Shepard said in serious tone but her face betrayed her emotions. She looked at me, I did my best to keep a poker face. Satisfied that my thoughts were still on the mission she signaled us to continue on.

It always seemed strange to me when Jenkins dies, you see him for such a short amount of time that the player doesn't really react to it, the same can be said about Shepard also. I mean I don't think Jenkins is mentioned in the game again, but I did feel guilty, guilty that I forgot his inevitable death and how if I had just moved past him earlier he might not have died. I pushed these thoughts away, I had a mission and Nihlus could still be saved even if Jenkins couldn't.

"I hear gunfire ahead commander" Kaidan called from his position ahead of us.

* * *

><p>Ashley pivoted left and gunned another flashlight head down, she'd been fighting for her life all morning and worst of all now she was alone, her entire squad was decimated. Now she was running, she tripped and slid. Behind her another geth approached, she drew her predator and pumped four rounds into its torso before it could even get a shot off. Then she spotted two geth dragging a colonist to some sort of metal tripod, she pulled him on top and a spike extended out of it shattering his spine and ripping it's way through his torso before lifting the poor bastard 30 feet into the air where he stayed dangling by his abdomen. Jesus Christ wouldn't it have been easier to just shoot him.<p>

She didn't have time to despair however as three more troopers showed up, now it was five on one. She bolted to cover and drew her lancer, she could hear them approaching; firing as they went. This is it, this is my end of days, at the hands of the geth no less. Well shit, at least I can go down fighting.

Before she go jump out and be gunned down in a hail of glory, a lunatic blonde marine with a death wish bolted past her; shotgun in hand and biotically slammed herself into the nearest geth throwing it off it's feet. She then turned and placed her shotgun inches from another's head before blowing it apart. Now the others has their pulse rifles trained on her, but apparently her guardian angel was watching from somewhere because two more marines ran past, glowing blue with biotics. One placed a trooper in stasis before perforating it with holes whilst the other lifted the remaining two into the air and slammed them down again, he followed up by drawing his lancer and pumping shots into both, they shuddered and spasmed with each shot before falling limp. She turned hearing a another shotgun blast as the blonde marine finished off the one she had charged.

"Kaidan" The Blondie said to one of the biotics, the one who had used stasis. "Go check out the geth tech" She gestured to the huge spike.

"Aye aye ma'am" He moved cautiously towards it, pistol in hand. The remaining two turned to Ashley.

"Thanks ma'am, didn't think I was going to get out of that one. Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams of the 212 reporting."

"At ease Williams, where's the rest of your squad?"

"We were ambushed whilst trying to secure the beacon, they're dead." She looked down for a moment before returning her gaze. "I'm all that's left."

"Why didn't you set off a distress beacon?"

"They jammed all of our communications, they're geth."

"Yes, we've reason to believe they're here for the prothean beacon that was uncovered, can you take us to it?"

"Yes ma'am, it's just over that rise, near those ruins."

* * *

><p>Yes, yes I know all this already, can we just go! Ah finally, unexpectedly there was the sound of vomiting and we all turned to see Kaidan spewing his guts up in front of the husk spike. I looked up at the colonist's corpse to see his various entrails dangling. Jesus it is a lot more graphic in real life, I too turned away and evacuated my stomach. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Shepard looking sympathetic, I looked back at the colonist, his head was dangling back so you could see his face, confusion, pain and fear all mixed into one.<p>

I turned away hearing a buzzing as Shepard's comm became live.

"Shepard I'm up ahead, there are a lot of bodies and burnt out buildings. I've checked them" There was a pause. "No survivors" Shepard's expression changed to one of repressed anger before she managed to quell her emotions.

"Roger that, what's your whereabouts?"

"I'm just North of your position, I can see a small shipping port. There are a few geth units but I'll handle them. I'll meet you there, Nihlus out."

Shepard turned back to the dangling colonist, her expression hardened. "There's nothing we can do for him now, We need to secure the objective. Williams, lead us to the beacon."

"Yes ma'am, time for some payback." Williams began moving off and me and Shepard followed, Kaidan who had now regained control of his stomach took up the rear.

I drew out my shotgun, knowing the next enemy we'd face would be husks. I tried to quicken our pace, Nihlus is nearing his untimely demise and I intend to be there to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it.<strong>

**The start of Eden Prime and Jenkins is already dead. **

**But will Campbell be able to save Nihlus, who knows?**

**I'll do my best to be regular with my updates.**

**As always please please review, they are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently I've no idea**

**what a regular update is so **

**here are my up most apologies **

**and enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>"It should be here" Ashley said as we glanced at the rather vacant dig site, some geth corpses courtesy of Shepard but nothing else. "I can only guess it was moved ma'am."<p>

"By who? the Geth?" Kaidan asked from the side

"Hard to say, we might be able to find out if we move to the research camp." Ashley pointed a thumb behind her as she made her suggestion.

"Think anyone made it out alive?" Shepard asked, ever with the investigating. At this point however it was just wasting valuable time, the sand was running dry in Nihlus' hour glass.

"With any luck they hid in the camp, it's at the top of the ridge behind us." She turned and led the way up.

Weapons were hot as we approached the camp, the place was wrecked. Various utility items were strewn about, floodlights knocked over and smashed, even one of the buildings was burning.

"Wouldn't be surprised if geth are waiting for us, keep your guard up" Shepard advised from beside me. I tightened my hold on my shotgun as I spotted the three husk spikes, knowing they would soon lower and release those implanted abominations. Sure enough as we got closer the centre spike lowered to the ground with the husk flailing its arms trying to release itself.

"Jesus they're still alive." Kaidan said in horror

"What did the flashlights do to them?" Ashley said raising her rifle.

In game husks are terrifying, the concept of splicing a human with reaper tech to create this.. thing, in itself makes your turn in disgust. But to see one in real life is far more sinister. their pale gray skin, the glowing lines across their body, they're faces always contorted into an expression of anger and frustration, they way they struggled to stand upright and instead ran low waving their arms wildly. It made me feel sick to my stomach as it barreled towards me, I raised my shotgun and shut my eyes as I fired and the pellets utterly obliterated it's head. the other two were lowered to the ground and soon dispatched. I'd fought them only once and already I wished I would never have to see them again, but I knew undoubtedly I would.

"What the hell were those things!" Ashley said with a look of fear on her face.

"The hell if I know" Shepard said, she said it with conviction but she looked visibly shaken. Kaidan was gripping his rifle so tight his knuckles were white.

We moved much to my annoyance very slowly and with caution through the camp, in case the geth had left any more surprises for us.

* * *

><p><strong>* Shepard *<strong>

What the fuck was that? That wasn't even close to a normal human, all cybernetic and mutated. Pull it together Shep, you've been through worse. I looked over at Campbell, he seemed openly agitated about something, I guessed it was the combat but his face said there was more than just Geth on his mind.

"Hey commander! I've got a locked do over here." Kaidan called from across the camp, he was stood in front of a relatively intact cabin. I strode over and activated my omni tool to bypass the lock, after a few seconds there was a satisfying click and the door slid open.

"Oh humans, thank god!" There were two scientists on the inside, one of them a woman walked towards me, another a man cowered in the corner, his eyes darting wildly left and right.

"Manuel it's alright, they're on our side." The woman coaxed him out of his corner towards us. I turned to the woman.

"Are you alright, I'm Commander Shepard. Your safe now."

"Thank you Commander, we were so frightened when they came through we locked ourselves in here." She looked down in shame. "The others weren't so lucky, they took them and dragged them onto those... things" She gestured towards those geth spikes. So those creatures really did use to be Human.

"Your Dr. Warren correct?" Ashley asked, the woman nodded. "Do you have any idea where the beacon was moved."

"It was moved to the space port this morning. Me Manuel and the others stayed to pack up the camp."

"What exactly is the beacon?" I asked, to be honest I really had no idea.

"It's some type of data module, from a galaxy wide communica-" Okay I've no idea what this woman is on about, I turned to my right and my eyes opened in shock.

"Where's Campbell?" I asked alarm, cutting the scientist off to her annoyance. Kaidan and Ashley looked between them.

"I didn't see him leave."

"We've wasted enough time, we need to move to meet Nihlus, we'll just have to hope that's where Campbell is headed." As we moved out of the shed we heard gunshots in the distance.

* * *

><p>Shit let's go Aaron, pick up the pace. I ran, I couldn't waste time listening to that scientist and that other lunatic, I had to move. I'll have to explain to Shepard later, right now Nihlus' time is almost up.<p>

I rounded a bend to see what i feared. I could Nihlus down by the spaceport, and behind him... Saren, gun raised at poor Nihlus' head. I had top act fast, pulling out my sniper rifle I dropped to one knee and raised the scope to my eye. I brought my finger to my comm.

"Nihlus, fucking move!" Admittedly not the best line I could have said but it'll have to do, and it did the trick. Nihlus turned his body just enough at the last second in confusion as Saren pulled the trigger. The shot pierced straight through Nihlus' left mandible, painful but not fatal. Nihlus fell to the ground clutching his face and screaming in agony. My turn, I sighted my rifle at Saren's torso and fired, the shot flew true and slammed into his left hip. The force knocked him sideways but he stayed up right, his shields fizzled out around him. Nihlus had recovered enough from his wound by this time to turn to Saren shotgun in hand and given him a full blast of lead from just over a metre away intro Saren's now un-shielded body.

Blood spurted out of Saren's chest as he fell back, Nihlus now and his feet stood up and walked forwards to finish the job but before he could Saren gave him a full blast of those rare Turian biotics and blasted him back a good five metres. After that he turned to me and started blasting away with his pistol in my general direction forcing me into cover, I peeked around to check Nihlus was okay, he'd crawled behind a large crate and was blind firing in Saren's direction. Badly wounded and outnumbered Saren cut his losses, hobbling away.

I stood up triumphant, Nihlus was alive.

"Campbell what the hell is happening" I turned as Shepard joined my side crouching in cover.

"Relax Shepard the area's secure, It was Nihlus. He was about to be assassinated by another Turian."

"Another Turian?" She looked at me skeptically, Ashley and Kaidan fell in behind her.

"Time to explain later, Nihlus is down there wounded and there are more Geth on the way, we need to move commander!" She nodded and we quickly made our way to Nihlus' position.

"That was some of the finest shooting I've ever seen Lieutenant! I owe you my life." Nihlus said to me unsteadily rising to his feet.

"Commander, this marine just saved my life, if not for him I would definitely be dead now."

"Um, what's this about another Turian?" Shepard asked him.

"Ah" He looked sad for a moment. "Saren, a fellow spectre and a friend... Or at least used to be." He looked up again. "I can only assume he's gone rogue and is working with the geth, why? I've no idea but I intend to find out."

"I imagine the beacon has something to do with it" I spoke up, they all looked to me. "It's the thing of value enough I can think of that would warrant a spectre going rogue to get it." I added, they all seemed in agreement.

Kaidan expression suddenly changed to one of horror. "What on earth is that?" We looked to where he was pointing and my stomach dropped. The sky seemed to almost darken as Sovereign in all of his terrifying reaper glory lifted off the surface, red lighting swirling round it as it rose into the clouds. It was one of the most horrifying sights I've ever seen.

"By the gods! It's massive!" Nihlus exclaimed, he turned back to Shepard. "Commander we can talk on these events later, I fear we may be running out of time."

Shepard nodded "We need to move to the space port now!"

"I spotted a tram line earlier, it's this way." Nihlus seemingly unaffected by his wound lead the way at a sprint, I struggled to keep up with the others. We passed a couple of geth units but Nihlus blasted a most before throwing one over the railing, damn now I know why this guy is a spectre.

Quickly shooting our way to the waiting tram we boarded and it set off to the other end of the line, I didn't realise how far ahead of time we were until I noticed the geth were still trying to set the demolition charges. Pulling out my assault rifle I shot one unsuspecting unit whilst it was still setting the charge, before moving up to the platform and bolting to cover. Nihlus and Shepard joined me whilst Kaidan and Ashley took up a position behind us. I peeked around the wall I was behind and spotted two geth carrying a demolition charge being escorted by two other troopers.

"four geth, to setting a charge, two escorting." I relayed to the others.

"acknowledged." Nihlus affirmed.

"Okay cover me" I moved forward to the nearest cover whilst Shepard and the others provided suppressive fire. I moved forward again until I was crouched behind a low wall directly infront of the geth troopers. I stood up and grabbed the nearest one and dragged him over to my side throwing it on the floor. I held it down and drew my omni blade for a finishing move. Wait omni blade? I don't have an Omni blade shit! Uhh think think Aaron!

I panicked and punched it square in the flashlight, there was a sickening crunch and its light shattered. "AHHHHH FUCK MY HAND!" I quickly deduced the sickening crunch was infact my hand hitting it's metal head. Now it started clawing at me blindly trying to get me off. I quickly got my other fist and biotically punched it in the chest finishing it completely.

Shepard ran forward and joined my side. "What the hell did you punch it for? You trying to break your hand?" She shouted over the gunfire.

"I think I already did!" I shouted back, she just rolled her eyes and stood up firing a long burst into two of the remaining three geth units, killing them both. A shot from Nihlus into the others head quickly finished it off. The other three quickly joined our position, they were all eyeing me like I was some sort of idiot, to be honest I felt like one. Omni blades aren't standard issue at this point in time you brainless fool, I berated myself.

"We need to move Commander, I can see another two geth units trying to lay a third charge." Ashley said, looking out of cover.

"Okay let's, move. uhh Campbell." She turned to me. "You just try not to break anything else." God I feel like such an idiot, well I suppose I was one.

We moved forward and sighted the two geth trying to set the charge, they were supported by a further five units. I sat back whilst the other took care of it, or so I thought. Whilst the other were dealing with troopers I heard a deep thumping of metal on metal, to my left a door opened and out stepped a Geth Destroyer. I looked up at it from my position crouched on the floor... all Eleven feet of it.

Oh shit, I launched myself forward as it's pulse shotgun tour into where I had just been sitting. Jesus that was to close for comfort. I turned to where I had dodged to began walking towards me. I drew my pistol seeing as that was all I could hold now and began... plinking away at it's shields doing next to no damage. It deemed me unworthy of it's shotgun so it instead grabbed me by the front of my armour and lifted me 2 feet off the ground. It slugged me in the stomach hard, I thought I might be sick on it but I then thought it might just make it angrier. I then proceeded to throw me into a nearby crate before grabbing by the leg dragging me across the floor. I desperately clawed around for something to grab onto but found nothing, It lifted me into the air again but waving around and slamming into the floor head first. I blacked out for a second and my world was spinning.

Believing I was sufficiently incapacitated the destroyer moved towards my comrades, they were unaware of my one on one with a geth destroyer whilst locked in a firefight with geth troopers who seemingly had gotten reinforcements whilst was being flung into blunt objects. It drew out it's shotgun and blasted Kaidan with it, he had sustained to much damage and collapsed, then he turned to Shepard.

She blazed away with her assault rifle but It shields were holding, It swung one arm and hit her hard in the temple and she collapsed to one side. Nihlus and Ashley quickly turned on it but I knew they wouldn't destroy it before it could finish. My blood boiled with rage at the thought of it killing Shepard, my Shepard! One I created!

Not even realising what was happening, my head cleared and I got to my feet, and biotically jumped several metres through the air before landing on the things back. My eyes flashed blue and I let a war cry as I punched clean through it's torso ripping out random components. The thing shuddered and nearly buckled. It head light dimmed before going out entirely and the thing dropped to the ground with a heavy crash.

Ashley eyes widened as she looked at me whilst Nihlus just looked damn impressed. We were brought out of our thoughts as geth pulse rounds nearly hit us, we dropped back to cover. Ashley dragging Kaidan closer and applying medi gel as he opened his eyes in a daze, I quickly applied medi gel to Shepard as she regained her senses. She looked at me before looking around in bewilderment before spotting the felled geth destroyer then she just grinned widely at me.

"Damn fine fighting Lieutenant, now lets beat these flashlights and go home."With renewed courage and adrenaline pumping through me, I lost all regard for personal safety and apparently so did Shepard as we both vaulted over the wall and ran straight for the awaiting geth units. I threw one with my biotics forcing it over the railing onto the track before blasting one point blank in the light. Shepard meanwhile drew her shotgun, began shredding all nearby units. It was like a whirlwind of destruction as she worked her way forward, each blast a head shot. I quickly joined in throwing one and peppering another with holes as it collapsed. Soon there was only one geth torso left moving that Shepard had somehow manage to disconnect it from it's legs, she calmly walked forward and blasted it's head with her shotgun.

"Area secure Commander" I said with a grin, she just smirked back.

"You know for a moment there Lieutenant I thought you might have actually been helping" She said winking.

"I believe that Is the beacon Commander." Nihlus gestured to said beacon and Ashley confirmed it.

"Yeah that's the beacon."

We quickly worked our way down the steps to the beacon, it was strange to say the least, like nothing I had ever seen. It seemed to emanate some sort of force, I couldn't describe it but I could feel on my skin and It got stronger the closer you got. I could no longer feel any pain or fatigue the closer I got it was... Amazing. I stopped short however knowing what would happen if I got to close I turned back to the others.

Shepard raised her hand to her comm "Shepard to Normandy the beacon is secure, I repeat the beacon is secure. Requesting pick up."

"Roger that Commander, eta three minutes." Joker replied.

"By the gods, functioning Prothean technology, never in my lifetime did I think I would see something quite like this." Nihlus said staring at it in awe.

"Wow it wasn't glowing like this when they dug it up." Ashley said walking by him. Oh here we go. As she neared it the energy field latched itself onto her and began dragging her closer, i acted on instinct running past Nihlus and grabbing her by the waist before flinging her behind me using my biotics, Nihlus caught and her and set her down. I turned back to the beacon trying to back away but I couldn't, as I resisted it just glowed brighter. I felt hand reach around my waist trying to pull me back but to no avail. I could no longer hear anything of the outside world. Slowly we both levitated clutching each other as we convulsed in pain, the beacon began forcing images into my mind. Horrific images, death, indoctrination, people enslaved, entire planets burning, ships blowing up in mid air, people being crushed by collapsing buildings, burning alive in a reapers beam, men women & children. I willed it to stop but it wouldn't. I could feel Shepard crying out in agony, then it exploded throwing us both back. Shepard flew into Kaidan and Ashley, I however skidded across the floor before sliding to a halt. I slowly and unsteadily rose to my feet as the world span around me, I couldn't make sense of anything I said a warped figure approach and put an arm on my shoulder to steady but I fell into them anyway, then I blacked out entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>That is Eden Prime completed<strong>

**as always please do review **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter**

**Sorry it took so long**

**Been busy with school recently as my**

**exams are coming up so bear that in mind **

**when the updates start becoming few and far between**

**again my apologies but on with the chapter**

**also thanks for all the reviews so far**

**I read all of them **

**sorry it takes me a while to reply**

* * *

><p>Ah Jesus my head is spinning and everything is so blurry, and dirt is flying everywhere? and everything is on fire! oh Jesus Christ!<p>

"Campbell! Campbell! On your feet marine!" I felt a hand roughly grab me by the shoulder before hauling me to my feet, then an assault rifle was thrust into my hands. "Batarians are swarming this place, make moves sergeant."

It was then that I realized my body was not my own, it was responding by itself. It was like being in a cinema except I was directly connected to the persons eyes, I saw my reflection in a broken piece of glass confirming that it was indeed me, if a little disheveled. Was I inside a dream of some sort, currently it was impossible to tell.

"Campbell" I turned to the voice of a man, much older then myself, he had a fresh cut going round his right cheek and one of his eyes looked damaged. "We've got to get to that goddamn control tower" Holy shit Zaeed? I guess it was him that picked me up "If we can, we can shut down their goddamn defense grid so the frigates can move in. If that happens Torfan is as good as ours."

"Roger that" I said, well this person of me.. this one? Now I sound like a hanar. There was a loud explosion in the distance and I turned to see this behemoth of a defense gun firing. It tore through an Alliance Frigate that flew to close to the facility. hundreds of lives ended in an instant.

"Goddamnit Campbell we need to get up there now!" We began sprinting up a rocky slope, it was difficult with pieces of the rock falling away as I made my way up closely followed by Zaeed. Suddenly a batarian appeared at the top snarling at me, shotgun in hand. He raised ready to blow my head off when a flurry of shots slammed into his chest, his shields fissled out around him and he fell back. I looked back and gave a nod to Zaeed, he grinned wide. We reached the top and charged forwards.

At first it was clear but quickly pirates starting appearing behind rocks and defensive placements hampering our progress.

"Ignore them, we have to keep goddamn moving!" Okay seriously does he use that in every sentence? I thought whilst firing on the move, I skidded to halt however as we approached the entrance to the defense tower as a full squad of batarians formed up in front of us.

"Campbell, throw em!" Understanding immediately my right fist glowed blue as a glowing orb flew out and blasted two of them off the walkway. The others were quickly brought down by combined fire from my and Zaeed's rifles.

Once the squad was dispatched we moved in, we passed a few dead marines on our way to the top. More than one squad had been sent to disable the defense grid. We passed a few guards quickly taking them down before reaching a promising looking door.

"About goddamn time!" Zaeed said as he opened the door. He was immediately hit by a rocket and he flew past me in the resulting explosion.

"Shit! Zaeed!" I said running to him.

"Ah.. relax kid I'm fine" He said struggling to sit up. "I'll just slap on some medi gel and be right as rain. Look out!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the floor as a second rocket flew by my shoulder. I looked back to see one big, angry, ugly batarian with a rocket launcher in one hand and a shotgun in the other... ugly? .. Like ugly for Batarian standards.

"Ha ha ha" He gave a disgusting guttural laugh "Pathetic humans" He dropped his rocket launcher and got both hands on his shotgun.

"Come on then ugly" Zaeed said now standing, admittedly unsteadily on his feet. "Lets dance"

Following his Que I brought up my rifle and unloaded a flurry of shots into the brutes chest. He shuddered from the impact and fell to one knee. Leveling his shotgun he blasted Zaeed back to the floor again. I looked over, this time he was out cold.

"Looks like it's my turn" Where did this confidence come from? I sprinted forward firing as I went before charging my biotics in one fist and slugging him in the face. He flew back and slammed into the floor with a metallic bang.

"You'll pay for that little human" He dropped his shotgun and full on rugby tackled me into the wall. I thought my spine might snap, I took two fingers and jabbed them into two of his four eyes. He howled in pain, I looked at my armoured gloves and saw a little of blood on the ends of my fingers. I looked back at the batarian as he floundered covering his face as blood dripped by his hands.

I picked myself up before charging my biotics in both arms and lifting the brute into the air before slamming him into the floor.. hard, I almost felt bad for the guy. Seeing him sprawled on the floor he had to be dead or out cold.

"That was goddamn brilliant Campbell" I turned to see Zaeed sat up one hand on his head. "One hell of a party we must have had eh." He said as he clutched his head in pain.

"You wish Massani" I replied, which surprised me to see myself so friendly with him. Ignoring that I walked into the towers control room and approached the glowing interface. I looked at it with absolutely no idea what anything on it did. Luckily for me the actual me.. the me in this weird dream thing I was having knew exactly what to do. Pressed a few glowing icons here and there, opened another interface, pressed a few other buttons. The finally there was the satisfied sound of the centre powering down, outside the large windows ahead of me I could see the defense guns powering down and returning to there default positions.

I turned away and brought up my omni tool. Damn still haven't worked out how to do that! And I opened a communications channel. "Command, this is Torrent. Objective 2 is secure, i repeat objective 2 is secure over." Torrent is my company's name, pretty cool if you ask me.

"Roger that torrent" A female voice came over the channel. "Main battle cluster is moving in, good work gentleman. Report to the Trafalgar for further orders out." Oh well that was abrupt. Oh no everything is going dark! As I'm drifting away!

* * *

><p>Ah whoa I'm back! Since when was I lounging on a sofa in just a t shirt and pajama bottoms. Wait this is my apartment! Woo I'm back home.<p>

Better tell my mum how much I love her before I randomly disappear again! I pick up the phone and look at the display. It's blank hm that's weird, oh and dead..

Well I'm hungry anyway, I pull open the fridge only to find it's all.. rotten. Aw why me, now I've got to go food shopping! I hate food shopping I cry, in my mind that is as I pull on my jacket and head for the door. I pull it open and come face to face with a husk.. Or should I say husks. Because there was hundreds!

Jesus Christ, I pull back as it lunges at me grabbing me by the shoulder and dragging me to floor. It lets out an ear piercing before ripping into my neck with its teeth. Then another began ripping at my other side. Then another and another, more than I can count tearing me apart. I scream but no noise comes out, then suddenly they all stop and stand up, before beginning to fade before my eyes. Soon enough I'm alone in my apartment, on the floor bleeding profusely from the neck.

I try to stop with my hands but there's just too much, I stand a flail around my house trying to find something, but to no avail. I grab my t-shirt and pull it up to my shoulders and try to use that as a makeshift blanket but soon it's saturated with blood. And my consciousness begins to fade as everything goes black.

* * *

><p>"Look, Chakwas he's coming too" said a voice, female, Shepard or Ashley hard to distinguish. I slowly open my eyes to a blinding light to see four sets of eyes peering back at me. three human, one turian.<p>

"Welcome back to the living Campbell" Shepard says pulling me to a sitting position.

"You gave us quite a scare there lieutenant" Nihlus says his mandibles forming into what i can only assume is a turian smile.

"Oh you've no idea" I reply

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it<strong>

**It's a bit shorter than the others**

**Hope you don't mind **

**Review as always **

**and fav if you can :)**


End file.
